1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel imidazole derivatives and their acid addition salts, and more specifically to imidazole derivatives and their acid addition salts which have antimicrobial activities against bacteria, fungi, yeasts, pathogenic plant fungi and the like and are hence usable as medicines, agricultural chemicals, antiseptics and so on.
2. Discussion of the Background
There have already been known a variety of imidazole derivatives having antimicrobial activities against fungi and the like, but their effects are still insufficient. There is thus a strong demand for the development of compounds having still better antibacterial activities.